


He’s not just any raccoon, he’s my emotional support raccoon

by TumblingBackpacks



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Raccooninnit, Reincarnation, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno is fondly exasperated, Tommy is a literal raccoon, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, because I can't write SBI without at least some fluff, raccooninnit is addicted to golden apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks
Summary: Technoblade has been working himself almost non stop after Tommy’s funeral. Grind for resources. Get potions. New armor. Stronger weapons. Better enchantments. It’s become routine at this point.His routine is all but shattered by the introduction of a raccoon who decides to make himself comfortable in Techno’s house.ORTechnoblade and Philza try to cope with Tommy’s death (ft. raccooninnit shenanigans)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1469





	He’s not just any raccoon, he’s my emotional support raccoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606272) by [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late). 



Philza and Techno both make an appearance at Tommy’s funeral. They hadn’t coordinated coming together, but they ended up together anyway, silently spectating from the back.

They had been noticed of course, the Butcher Army were stationed at the front and could be seen exchanging whispers with less than subtle pointing in their direction. Techno ignored them, he had brought his weapons and armor just in case, but he wasn’t here for a fight. Besides, this was a solemn affair. A place of mourning and remembrance. They may have differed widely in beliefs, but there were certain lines that outlined what was _too far_. Techno didn’t think they would cross these ones. 

They didn’t.

Neither Techno nor Philza were acknowledged other than a few stray glances in their direction. They weren’t called up when eulogies were spoken, they didn’t offer to give one. They were merely present. That was all. No alterations occurred, and Techno was grateful that L’Manburg at least had the decency to not start anything at the funeral.

The only thing Techno regrets is that no one cited a direct cause for death. He wanted a target, someone to focus his anger on, and he was coming up empty. 

Sure, Tommy was ( _had been_ his mind corrected) somewhat of a nuisance, but he was his brother, and as much as Techno denied it, he had cared. Did care. A lot. 

Revenge fueled his motivation as he worked harder, grinding for more resources. He would need them.

\---

Tommy woke up in a bleary haze. What… what had happened? He tried to pull up any memories, coming up mostly empty. He remembered a few names, Philza, Wilbur, and Technoblade.

He didn’t remember who they were to him, but they must have been important if those were the only memories he had, right? Possibly? A chill ran through his body, and not even his fur could keep out the wind nipping at his face. He looked around him. It was just an endless field of snow. 

Where was he? He circled the snow for a while, stumbling aimlessly as he tried to find someone, anyone really. In the distance, he could spot a house. Perfect! 

He dashed as quickly as he could, slipping inside to take shelter. It was warm in here. He decided that he liked this place. Sorry to whoever was living here before, but Tommy was claiming it now thank you very much.

He wondered if there was any food around here. Maybe there? He pushed the latch on the chest and it popped open. A bunch of shiny apples lay inside. Score! 

He had truly hit the jackpot here, maybe he could even—

The door opened behind him, a pig hybrid entering the room. “What the—scram!”

The pig hybrid tried shooting him away. Tommy grabbed an apple in his mouth and dodged. A memory was scraping at his brain, almost coming to fruition. Then it clicked, this was Technoblade! 

He could be trusted, maybe. Tommy decided that he was going to stay in this house anyway, but at least someone would be bringing him food now. He jumped to avoid getting hit, falling down a hole in the corner of the room. He landed on all fours, the apple still clutched in his mouth.

There were several more people in here, all seated in boats. Weird, but Tommy didn’t particularly care. He picked a random boat and jumped in, munching on the apple as Technoblade came down the ladder. 

Technoblade scanned the room, eyes locking onto Tommy. Tommy stared right back at him, finishing his apple and tossing the apple core at Technoblade. 

“Heh?” Technoblade frowns. 

Tommy cast the smuggest grin he was able. He was liking this place more and more. 

\---

Technoblade can feel the exhaustion wearing him down, but he ignored it, downing another strength potion. He had to keep going. He couldn’t allow himself to linger on his thoughts.

He arrives back at his house, frowning at the door which has been pushed open a wedge. The strength potion should be enough to take out any intruders, but he takes out his pickaxe anyway. He pushes the door open, expecting a fight, only to find a raccoon digging through his chest.

“What the—scram!” The raccoon grabs one of his golden apples and makes an escape to his basement. Techno just stands there for a moment, trying to process _what in the actual world_ just happened. 

He pulls himself back into reality, and climbs down the ladder in a hurry, hoping that the raccoon that has gotten into his house hasn’t harmed any of the villagers he took so long to collect while it was down there. What he finds instead is decidedly stranger. 

The raccoon stares him down and tosses the apple core at him. Techno dodges it, “Heh?”

The raccoon gives him a look that looks far too smug for it to be a normal mob. That little pest knew exactly what it was doing, and was enjoying it. Techno looks down at the pickaxe in his hand, questioning if he should just kill the raccoon then and there.

The raccoon jumps out of the boat it was seated in and approaches Techno enthusiastically, headbutting his leg before looking up at him with puppy eyes.

Techno sighs. “You just took my apples.” 

There’s absolutely no way he’s letting that happen. Techno has been aware of its presence for less than an hour and all it has been is a distraction. Still, after the raccoon has been looking at him with it's stupid adorable eyes, he’d feel bad for outright killing it. 

Techno carefully picks up the raccoon, who squirms in his grip, but doesn’t bite. He carries it back up to the main floor, putting it down as he opens his front door. Instead of going outside, it makes a beeline for his chests, taking out _yet another_ golden apple. 

Techno motions to the open door, “Out.”

It gives a pleading look, clutching the apple between its paws. Techno just blinks. This felt like more effort than it was worth.

“Are you leaving?”

The raccoon tilts its head at the question. Techno wonders if he’s losing his mind. He’s having a conversation with a raccoon of all animals.

Techno drags a hand over his face. “You’re just staying in my house now, aren’t you?” 

It gives a little chittering laugh and continues to munch on another apple. It’s kind of cute.

Techno shakes his head. He is not getting soft over a raccoon. It’s a pest! It broke into his home and is stealing his items! There’s no reason to allow it to stay. 

It looks up at Techno with innocent eyes, then casts an expression that looks so smug that that Techno swears the raccoon is almost challenging him. The raccoon then purposefully climbs onto one his chests, and curls in on itself before falling asleep. 

This is what it’s come to. He’s conceding to a _raccoon_. Techno sighs and leaves it be.

\---

The raccoon becomes a constant in Techno’s life, and despite his best efforts not to get attached, he does. He starts to have more regular conversations with the raccoon, mostly because of the lack of company when Phil’s not around.

He just talks to it, well more like talking at it, but same difference. 

On one such day, he’s sitting cross legged on the floor, feeding the raccoon golden apples (because the raccoon is apparently a picky elitist who refuses to eat the steak or berries Techno provides).

“You need a name,” Techno tells the raccoon. Which is valid, since Techno has just been calling it raccoon or squatter. It looks back up at him. 

“Yes, you.” Techno tosses the raccoon another apple. It chucks the core of the previous one back at him.

“Hey, keep that up and I’m just going to call you Rascal.”

The raccoon manages to send a contrite look that Techno takes as offense.

“What about Bandit?”

The raccoon looks more offended, and Techno can’t help it laugh at the absurdity of the situation. 

“You’re not a normal raccoon are you?” Techno asks it. It shakes its head, but that could just be a misperception on Techno’s part. It’s made the motion before, trying to wipe its face maybe? Techno doesn’t know for sure, but seconds later the raccoon had lost interest and is back to munching on apples.

Techno decides it isn’t a normal raccoon, but that doesn’t mean he's just going to kick it out. It’s almost like a roommate at this point, initially unwanted, but Techno is glad for its presence now.

The raccoon goes back to Techno’s chest and starts tossing items out, scattering wood across the floor.

Techno sits back, simultaneously amused by the display and annoyed that he’s going to have to clean this up later. The raccoon moves on to his valuables chest and Techno gets up to stop it. It tosses a single diamond onto the pile of wood planks then sits next to the pile, staring at Techno expectantly.

Techno blinks. Did that just happen? It has to have been a coincidence, surely. 

“You want a jukebox?” Techno asks hesitantly. The raccoon shoots an expression that just said _obviously_.

Nothing about this situation is obvious. 

However, it does, in some strange way, remind Techno of his late younger brother and his obsession with music discs. It brings the slightest of smiles to his face. 

“You know what?” Techno said, “I’m calling you Tommy.”

The raccoon chitters at him, walking up to rub against Techno’s leg, like a cat. Very un-raccoon like behavior, not that Techno really minds anymore.

“You like that name, Tommy?”

The raccoon, Tommy, chitters again, he seems to like the name. Techno thinks about what human-Tommy would think about Techno dedicating his name to a raccoon. It’s a funny thought, and Techno laughs. 

“Alright then, Tommy it is.”

\---

Just as Tommy predicted, Technoblade provides him with a lot of food. He decides he likes the apples the best, ignoring the other foods that Technoblade tries to feed him. Finally, Technoblade seems to pick up on his preference and feeds him golden apples while talking about his day. Tommy doesn’t particularly care for which resources he collected or what potions he’s brewed, but he sits and listens anyway. Technoblade seems to appreciate the company, and Tommy has to admit he likes not being alone (he has bad feelings associated with being alone, he doesn't like it).

Techno talks about giving him a name, and Tommy puffs up in offense. What does he mean by “give him a name”? He already has a name! 

An idea strikes Tommy at one point during the brainstorming session. Well, not exactly an idea, but it’s not a memory either. More like a feeling, just a comforting warmth and happiness that flutters through his mind for a second, and he’s suddenly digging through a chest, tossing wood all over the floor.

He liked the feeling, he wants it back. He doesn’t know how to get it. He searches another chest, pulling out a shiny blue gem, a diamond, and adds it to the pile of items he’s strewn across the floor. 

He looks up at Technoblade, expecting him to know what to do. When he doesn’t take action, Tommy tries to give him motivation by nudging at his leg, doing his best to convey the expression of _Do something!_

“I’m calling you Tommy.” Techno tells him, and Tommy nods. That was his name, tell him something he didn’t know. Now could Technoblade _move on_. Tommy bumps against his leg, rubbing against it as he tries to urge Techno towards the stack of items. 

Technoblade ignores his efforts, instead choosing to focus on his name, _again_. Tommy thought they were already over this topic. He wants to growl in annoyance, but Techno looks so happy as he asks for confirmation of the name, and Tommy can’t help but get in a better mood as well. Techno just looks so monotone all the time, this was a nice change of pace. 

Techno eventually does gather all the items on the floor, sticking them into a crafting bench to make something new. Tommy paws at it, it’s familiar. It’s close to what he wants, but not quite. There’s an experience he’s had, something nice. He doesn’t know exactly what it was or what exactly he wants from the jukebox, but he figures that he’ll know it when he feels it.

\---

Techno makes the jukebox. It’s only one diamond anyway, not much taken from his stash. Tommy looks overjoyed at its creation, jumping around the jukebox in a frenzy. He looks at Techno then paws at the jukebox.

“It can't do anything right now,” Techno tells him. There’s no music discs inside and Techno doesn’t currently have any in his possession.

Tommy pawed more insistently at the jukebox, letting out a little whimper, like a plea. Techno caves. He was planning on spending his time resource gathering, and now his list of resources he needs to collect includes a music disc.

Tommy is so bossy. Techno doesn’t know why he’s listening to a raccoon.

\---

Quackity was taking a walk when he noticed the door to Philza’s house open. Philza steps outside, making his way down the path, but his steps are almost aimless. Like he doesn’t really care where he ends up and is just going down the path in instinct. 

Quackity calls out a “Hey!” to try and catch his attention and Philza doesn’t even react. He was going to tell him to stay inside his house, but this just killed all motivation to do so. 

They meant the house arrest to keep him contained, to keep Philza from causing more trouble with Technoblade or Tommy. But right now? Quackity doesn’t think Philza is mentally available to do... anything really. He feels a pang of guilt. Quackity had never actively supported Dream's actions with Tommy, but he was complicit in what had been occuring.

They never intended to break Philza's spirit this badly, but what’s done is done. Quackity turned away, trying his best to ignore Philza’s broken expression and the part he played in causing it.

\---

Tommy the raccoon is every bit of a nuisance that Tommy was, but Techno holds the same fondness for him that he did for his brother. It’s not the same, the grief is still there, but it’s easier now. 

There are still days when something reminds him of Tommy, a sound, a smell, maybe just a sudden memory. Those days he’s the least productive, mostly just sitting or laying around, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. Problems (violence) always happen when he’s too emotional.

Tommy walks up to Techno, curling up beside him, and Techno gives him a pet. He’s starting to understand why therapy animals are used, this is nice.

He talks to Tommy more, telling him about his human counterpart. All the adventures that his brother had excitedly told to him. Techno doesn’t talk about war, he doesn’t talk about Dream, instead focusing on the childhood memories he held close to his heart.

Tommy doesn’t pry for more information, which makes sense. He’s a raccoon. Techno is grateful for the lack of expectations nonetheless. 

\---

Phil visits one day. Tommy excitedly greets him by dumping a golden apple at his feet. Phil casts a confused glance at Techno.

“That’s a raccoon.”

“Yup,” Techno responds casually. “The little trespasser acts like he owns the place.”

“That’s no way to refer to a guest,” Phil said. Techno would be annoyed by the teasing lilt in his voice if he wasn’t silently pleased that Phil is recovering enough to actually crack such jokes.

Phil bends down to pet Tommy, “Well hello there, Mr. Raccoon.”

Techno leans against the wall, “Tommy.”

Phil looks back up at him, “What?”

“I named him Tommy.”

For the first time in a long time, Phil smiles. “That’s a lovely name.”

\---

Philza visits a lot more after that, and Tommy enjoys each time he comes. The mood just seemed a lot lighter when they’re all together. 

\---

Tommy follows Philza as he brings a bag of food to the shore, tossing it out to some turtles. Tommy feels pretty neglected by this, he’s right here! Why didn’t Philza bring him any food?

Tommy jumps on top of a turtle, balancing on top of the shell as his weight pushes the turtle under. Good. Philza looks over at him and laughs, heading over towards where he is. 

Suddenly, he’s being lifted upward. Tommy hisses on reflex, squirming as he tries to escape Phil’s grip. He comes close to biting but decides against it, Phil sets him down gently and Tommy headbutts his leg. _Rude_.

It’s going to take a lot of golden apples before he forgives Phil for manhandling him.

\---

Philza watches as Tommy jumps onto a turtle, batting at another, and he just bursts into laughter. He had felt so numb in the past… how long has it been? And right now, the situation was just so absurd that he couldn’t help it.

It just seemed like something Tommy—not the raccoon—would have done, before… before… 

Philza is filled with a wistful sort of sadness, which he figures is an improvement. If he can start accepting, maybe he can start moving on. He gives a fond smile at the raccoon, before walking over to prevent him from further harassing the poor turtles.

Philza swears that Tommy gives him a scandalized look, before the raccoon begins to hiss at him. He tightens his grip as Tommy squirms about, flailing his paws around but not biting or scratching him. If he didn't know better, he'd think that the raccoon was purposely making sure he didn't hurt Phil.

\---

Techno is out resource gathering. It’s actually been more of a rarity as of late since he’s been opting to stay inside with Tommy, but he knows he can’t stay dormant for long. If he doesn’t go out and upgrade his gear every once in a while at the very least, he’s going to get ambushed and overpowered. 

He pulled the map Dream had given him out of him inventory. Now if he could just find the woodland mansion he’d be set.

\---

Clouds are forming overhead as a chill fills the air. It’s snowing. He supposes he could head back now. After a fight with some evokers, he had obtained two totems of undying as well as found a cat disc in one of the chests. All in all, a fairly successful expedition.

Techno turns to head back to his house, the field surrounding it already covered with a fresh coat of snow. It all looks so perfect and undamaged. If only looks weren’t deceiving. 

He glances back at his house to see the door wide open. His brisk walk breaks into a full on sprint as he rushes inside. Ghostbur gives him a bright greeting on the way in. 

Ghostbur… Ghostbur was here and he _left the door open_. Techno ignores him as he searches his house, tossing items aside hoping that maybe, _maybe_ Tommy had just tucked himself behind one of them. He comes up empty. 

He can feel panic building in his chest as he frantically went down to check the lower levels of his house. Nothing. Techno’s gaze burned into the floor. Tommy wasn’t there. He was gone.

Ghostbur approached him from behind, tilting his head in curiosity, “What are you doing Technoblade?”

Tommy was gone and Ghostbur was too oblivious to even realize what he had done. Techno didn’t raise his voice often, but this was the breaking point, and he just snapped. 

“Get out!” Techno was practically shaking with fury. “Ghostbur. Leave. Now.” 

Ghostbur frowned, “Technoblade you’re making me very sad. It feels like you don’t want me here.”

“I don't! You ruined everything Ghostbur!”

“What did I do? I didn’t—I didn’t do—” Ghostbur covered his ears, flinching away as tucked himself into a ball, trying to drown out the shouting. 

“Get out. What you just did was worse than Wilbur! I don’t want to see you near me or my property.”

“I-I’m not like Alivebur. He was a bad person.” Ghostbur choked out a sob before disappearing.

The room was silent except for Techno’s harsh breathing. He shouldn’t have yelled at Ghostbur, he could realize that was a mistake as guilt pooled in his stomach. 

It wasn’t really Ghost’s fault, he was carefree, completely guileless. Not to mention, filled with far too much positivity. He blocked out any mention of the past, any negative emotions, any negative memories.

Techno had done his best to be polite and accommodating with Ghostbur. It was clear he was a different person from Wilbur from the beginning. He was merely a husk that held a vague representation of his brother’s image. But Ghostbur had been his brother once, Techno had felt obligated to protect him anyway.

Not that he really needed protecting anyway. Most regarded Ghostbur as a child, one that was relatively harmless, if not somewhat obstructive. Techno could forgive Ghostbur revealing his location when he was being hunted by the Butcher Army, but this felt like too much.

He climbed back up the ladder in a daze. He was all alone again. He hadn’t minded when he had set off as a lone wolf, but the feeling hurt now.

\---

Techno had gone off on his own, and Tommy had the whole house to himself. It felt awfully quiet without Techno there to engage in conversation with. Tommy didn’t think that Techno actually understood anything he tried to say, but he did tell Tommy a lot of stories about his past.

Tommy decided he liked the ones about his childhood. Techno would talk about Wilbur and how they would spar each other. He would talk about Philza, sharing all the little tales of what it was like growing up. 

He talks about Tommy sometimes too, but Techno always seems more distant when he tells memories about Tommy. Like Tommy wasn’t sitting right next to him. 

Tommy didn’t worry about it too much, usually just shifting his position closer to Technoblade. The gesture always seemed to make the pig hybrid calmer.

Tommy broke out of his thoughts when the door creaked open. 

“Oh, hello Tommy!” the man greets. He called him Tommy as well, just like Techno and Phil do, but the tone is different. It feels closer. 

Tommy takes a bit to try and place who it is. It feels like Wilbur, but not quite. He tilts his head, expecting an introduction. _Do I know you?_

“Are you missing your memories too?” the man asks. “I’m Ghostbur.”

Ghostbur. So he’s Wilbur but a ghost. And also missing memories apparently. But beyond that, he knows who Tommy is. It feels validating.

“I know all of this—” Ghostbur gestures to Tommy “—is pretty new, but you’ll get used to it.”

Tommy doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’d say he was very “used to it”, considering he didn’t have any memories being otherwise. 

A gust of wind blew through the still open door and Tommy’s interest was immediately captured by the snow. His first experience with snow hadn’t been the best, but this was _fresh snow_ and it looked super fluffy.

He ran outside, paws sinking in as he stepped in it. This was fun! Cold, but fun!

“I’m going to wait inside for you,” Ghostbur said. “Do you want me to leave the door open?”

Tommy nodded, and Ghostbur slipped back inside with an “okay”.

He took a couple more steps forward, his paw prints already being covered by the snow that was currently falling. He wandered around the perimeter of the house, evidence of his movement gone by the time he made a full loop. What if he… ?

He tunneled down, finding a pocket of air a little ways down. His tunnel was already getting filled in, but that was okay, he could just dig his way out again later. Right now, he had his own mini secret base! He pressed on the walls of his little enclosure, packing in the snow so it wouldn’t collapse on him. 

He padded in a circle before lying down. It was really cozy in here. The only problem was that it was empty. Tommy wanted to curse for not thinking to bring any apples before tunneling down.

\---

Techno stood outside his door, trying to make out any darker shapes among the snow. The storm was dying down now, but all he could see was flat snow for chunks and chunks on end. 

“Tommy?” he called out. No response. No movement.

He tried again, louder. 

“Tommy!”

The raccoon suddenly popped his head out of a snow bank about 10 blocks in front of him and Techno nearly fell over from the flood of relief. He wasn’t gone. He was still here. Tommy leaped out of the hole he was in and rolled onto his back, tilting his head to give Techno an upside down look.

Tommy stuck out his tongue and the expression was so derpy that Techno just melted into a smile. 

“Dumb raccoon.” Tommy flips back onto his feet with an offended expression. “I was worried.”

Tommy trots up to him, bumping Techno’s leg with his head. It’s a familiar gesture. “Thanks.”

Tommy looks up at him tilting his head as if to say, _Duh, that’s why I did it_ before heading inside and shaking the snow that had been stuck to his fur all over the floor. 

\---

Once they're both relatively dry, Techno sinks to the floor, leaning against a wall. Tommy curls up on his lap, probably trying to get warmer. 

Techno places a hand on his head and sighs, “Tommy, I think I messed up with Ghostbur.”

Tommy tilts his head up, nudging Techno’s hand off of him. 

“I don’t think he wants to see me again.”

Tommy gives him a look. Techno honestly has no idea how the raccoon manages to be so expressive.

“I know I should just apologize but I don’t think—”

Tommy bats him with his paw. 

“Tommy,” Techno says sternly.

Tommy hits him again.

“Tommy!”

And again. Tommy shoots him another look like he’s exasperated with the entire situation.

“Fine, I’ll go talk to him… first thing tomorrow.”

Tommy looks like he wants to hit Techno harder.

\---

The next day, Techno gathers his armor, weapons, and potions as he prepares to set off for L’Manburg. Tommy nudges at his leg once he gets to the door, and he rolls his eyes, going back to his chests to set out some apples before he leaves.

Shortly after he’s gone, Ghostbur pops in. Tommy guesses he must have been waiting around to avoid confrontation. Tommy honestly finds this whole situation pretty annoying. _Why are you even hiding, Ghostbur. Just talk to him._

He rolls his eyes to emphasize his point.

“Technoblade was very rude, Tommy.” Ghostbur frowns. “I don’t want him to yell at me again.”

Tommy shoots Ghostbur an unimpressed look. _Get over it_.

Ghostbur pouts, “You’re not very nice either.”

He wished Ghostbur and Techno would make up already so Technoblade would stop talking about it. Seriously. Tommy hisses at Ghostbur. 

“Tommy, I think you should swear less.”

Tommy bares his teeth. What! He hadn’t even sworn (at least not this time)! How rude of Ghostbur to just assume. Whatever. He turns and stalks off to go rifle through Techno’s chests again. 

\---

Techno takes a trip to L’Manburg with the intention of asking Philza for advice. Instead, he’s stopped by a tap on his shoulder. He raises a weapon on instinct as he spins around, lowering it once he sees who it is. 

“Oh, Ghostbur.” Techno rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Funny seeing you here.”

“I’m here a lot.”

“Right. Look, I wanted to say…” Techno starts. Ghostbur looks back at him with innocent eyes. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Ghostbur lights up with a smile, “I forgive you, Technoblade. Can you just not yell anymore? I don’t like it when people are yelling or fighting.”

Techno allows himself a small smile of his own. “Alright.”

\---

Techno heads back to his house, finding Tommy lying contently next to a stack of apple cores. He bends down to pet him, “How do you eat so many of those? You’re going through my entire stash.”

Tommy lets out a huff, like he’s trying to say _it’s_ _our_ _stash now_. Techno rolls his eyes and moves to push the jukebox to the center of the room. This catches Tommy’s attention and he joins Techno where he’s now seated on the floor. 

“I got you a present.” Techno pulls out the cat disc he had obtained from the mansion, sticking it into the jukebox before leaning back on his hands as music begins to play.

\---

Tommy hears the music coming from the jukebox and decides that it is now his new favorite item. The sound is nice. A sense of gratitude wells in him and he casts Techno a grateful look.

It brings up emotions that he feels should be tied to events that have happened, but sadly are not there. It’s not quite the same as the warmth he felt in that fleeting moment, but it’s closer, it’s getting there.

\---

Techno watched as Tommy was practically engulfed in joy, bouncing around in the most animated way he had seen since he had taken the raccoon in. 

_Yeah_ , Techno thinks. _The expedition was so worth it._

\---

Ghostbur comes to visit again, the first time Techno’s seen him in his house since he apologized. Ghostbur doesn’t announce his presence, just walking in without a care in the world. 

“Hello Ghostbur,” Techno says casually. He has to force himself to remember that he’s not Wilbur. He’s not Wilbur, and Techno can’t—won't— _doesn’t_ treat him as such. 

Ghostbur is like the stray puppy that wanders around the neighborhood, belonging to everyone and no one at the same time. Coming and going as he pleases. 

“Hello Technoblade!” Ghostbur waves at him happily. “How are you today?”

“I’m fine Ghostbur.”

Tommy strolls into the room and Techno tosses him a golden apple. It's routine by now.

Ghostbur waves at the raccoon, suddenly interested by the new visitor. “Hello Tommy!”

Techno is just about to brush off the comment when he freezes. He never told Ghostbur about Tommy, and as far as he’s aware, Ghostbur had never seen him prior to his. He’s sure that Phil is the only one who knew about Tommy, especially since any others would use Techno’s attachment to the raccoon as leverage. 

“What did you call him?” Techno asks carefully. He doesn’t want to blow up again, but he can feel his heart seize with a similar panic.

“It’s Tommy!” Ghostbur says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah, I know Ghostbur, but how do you know that?” Techno’s mind is racing and oh no no no no... what if L'Manburg knows about Tommy? What if _Dream_ knows? 

Techno knows it was a stupid risk, but he’s attached to this raccoon now and would hate to lose him—he can't lose him. He and Dream are fairly equally matched in a fight, a fair one at least, but he doesn’t exactly trust the admin not to use his authority to his advantage. Especially after— Techno cuts off the train of thought before it can get too far. 

Besides, Tommy is a raccoon, a mob, and won’t respawn if killed. Techno knows that Dream was able to get over the death of his horse rather quickly, but he doesn’t think he’ll be okay if the same happens to Tommy. His breathing gets faster. It’s getting harder to maintain a semi-neutral expression.

Ghostbur tilts his head in confusion, “Why wouldn’t I know Tommy? He’s our brother.”

And suddenly everything clicks into place and Techno feels so incredibly stupid for not realizing it sooner. 

\---

Techno sends Philza a frantic message to come to his house _now_ , and Philza is all too happy to break his house arrest to do so. Phil’s done it before, of course, and he’s sure that his excursions haven’t been unnoticed, but people have been giving him a wider berth after the funeral. Silver lining he supposed.

He enters Techno’s house to see Ghostbur and Tommy seemingly deep in conversation. Ghostbur is talking excitedly and Tommy is waving his paws in an animated manner. Techno is seated in the corner, observing it all with a sort of disbelieving look.

Phil waves a hello to Ghostbur, who pauses in his conversation to greet him in return, before taking a seat beside Techno.

“The raccoon is Tommy.” Techno says, his voice is hollow.

Philza looks at Tommy then back at Techno, “That’s what you named him. Are you… are you having—” 

Techno shakes his head, cutting Phil off. “No, like _actually_ Tommy. He came back, like Ghostbur did, except…”

Techno gestures at the raccoon. “…like that.”

Philza takes a moment to process the information. Two of his sons have died, the other is forced retirement. One son is a ghost. The other is apparently a raccoon. 

He takes a deep breath, putting a hand on Techno’s shoulder. They really needed to work on their communication skills.

\---

Philza gathers them all together in the main room for a “family meeting”. Tommy doesn’t quite understand why this is so important, but he goes along with it regardless. Ghostbur acts as a party accurate translator for him as they try to talk out all the events that have happened as of late.

It’s not an easy conversation. It drags on for hours and Ghostbur tries to block some of it out when the memories get too negative. Tommy has to admit that he doesn’t really enjoy hearing a recounting of all the conflict they had gone through either. 

L’Manburg brings a familiar pang of emotion and he’s not too keen on hearing it had been exploded and leveled to the ground. By Technoblade and Wilbur no less. For some reason, he can’t bring himself to stay too angry.

They’re all worn out by the end of it despite no physical activity taking place. Tommy curls himself onto Techno’s lap, snuggling in on himself to get warmer. Techno places a hand on his back, petting him, and Tommy gets the familiar fuzzy feeling. _Family._

It’s similar to when he was listening to the music disc. In fact, Tommy thinks he might like this feeling even more.

\---

Ghostbur is fast asleep on Philza’s right, leaning against his shoulder. Techno is on his left, also dozing peacefully. His arms are crossed and his head is tilted downward, no sounds escaping him except the occasional soft snore. Tommy is curled up on his lap. Philza sits comfortably between them, his lips curling upward into a fond smile.

His family was far from normal, and truth be told, they hadn’t really been normal before this. But the boys were _his_ , and to Philza, that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fic idea in [chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/69134364?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_377898072) of “but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)” by far2late. 
> 
> (See link above to view full prompt ^^) Admittedly, I don’t know much about kitsunes and googling didn’t help much in clearing up confusion. So now there’s just Tommy as a raccoon but he thinks being a raccoon is normal for him because he’s missing most of his memories. I hope this was an enjoyable read regardless. 
> 
> Mini note: [raccoon derp for reference](https://www.reddit.com/r/AnimalsBeingDerps/comments/2dde71/raccoon_derp/)
> 
> Here's a [small snippet](https://www.archiveofourown.org/comments/379729692) of how Tubbo might react to raccooninnit.
> 
> If you spot any spelling / grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out so I can fix them, comments / constructive criticism are appreciated :)


End file.
